


Beds are...unnecessary for Tim apparently

by Amethystrider



Series: Tim and sleep. A very weird relationship. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, He is a smol bean, I must protect him, So basically everyone’s point of view except for Tim, Tim is a super heavy sleeper, Tim just crashed and slept Bc his body forced him to, Tim sleeps, but since he’s sadly fictional, hooray!, i shall protect him through my works, so like Tim is precious, so like this is centered on everyone’s reaction to Tim is sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystrider/pseuds/Amethystrider
Summary: In which Tim sleeps in strange as hell places. His bed is pretty much just there for decoration.Here is a fic on 3 times Tim was found sleeping and how they react.Each chapter features one brother and their reaction.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Everyone, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, tim drake & batboys
Series: Tim and sleep. A very weird relationship. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955650
Comments: 30
Kudos: 293





	1. Tim, buddy, why are you sleeping there??

**Author's Note:**

> Edited typos

Dick stared restlessly at his phone as it tried to connect to Barbara’s.

He understood that there was little chance of her actually picking up at this time time of day, but when the call fell through for the fourth time, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

Dick sighed.

It couldn’t be helped, Oracle was a very busy woman after all. Especially with him out of the game.

Dick threw the phone aside carelessly and sagged into the bed, limbs spread out like a starfish.  
  
He had virtually nothing to do, he was benched, and prohibited from doing anything too _‘sTreNuOUS’_ according to Alfred.

Because apparently stitches were more fragile than you’d think. He calls bullshit on that.  
  
He’d fought killer croc before with a 10cm stitched gash across his chest before and won with only a broken arm. Alfred’s stitches were legendary.

To be honest, Dick thought this was just something to make sure he took a break. Which was mean, he was so bored. 

So what if he hadn’t taken a night off since Christmas 2 months ago?

( _pls just roll with my timeline I couldn’t think of any other reason why dick would take a night off.)_

Dick was just about to go sleep and give up on everything in life because nothing mattered anymore.

_**(And no he was not being dramatic, not at all.)** _

When his mushy, too-smashed-up-to-be-as-good-as-it-could-be brain remembered that gymnastics was an actual thing that existed. 

Dick couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it sooner, it was perfect! Not nearly as ‘strenuous’ as acrobatics, but almost just as fun, and it wouldn’t even strain his collarbone if he was careful enough.

Dick eagerly got up and briskly walked the short distance to the gymnasium, almost skipping in anticipation.

But his mood was slightly dampened when he walked in. There were no mats. Although he didn’t let that get him down for long, it wasn’t like they were absolutely necessary, but he had to admit, he liked having a fail-safe.

Dick shrugged it off and started stretching.

He chose a simple routine. And didn’t really stick to it. Sorry Alfie.

As time passed, Dick gradually started to add more and more complicated maneuvers, completely straying from his original plans. He had completely forgone simplicity.

Dick had just finished off a series of flips and twists which bent his spine almost painfully, when his ears picked up on the cringe inducing sound of rubber on marble.

He paused and craned his head towards the door.

A sleepy Tim, who was squinting at Dick’s position, had appeared. Tom quickly backed out when his exhausted mind registered what he was seeing. Tim rubbed his eyes as he threw back a quick apology and left.

“I’ll..just go somewhere else.” He turned around and with that, Dick glimpsed **four** mats being dragged along with one hand. Which he was begrudgingly impressed by. Tim’s hand was tiny.

Dick couldn’t even ask why the hell Tim had taken all those mats before Tim had disappeared from his line of sight, with only the squeaking of rubber to allude to the direction he left to.

He tried his damndest, he really did. But he gave into his curiosity in like four minutes flat. Truly his perseverance was a thing to behold. Batman would be proud.

..Not.

Dick wandered about, constantly poking his head into empty rooms left and right until he came across a door which was open by a hair. Soft yellow light peeked through the crack, Dick quietened his footfalls was he crept closer, silently opening the door to poke his head in like a shy ostrich.

“Timmy?” He murmured.

When no answer came, Dick let himself in. He didn’t bother to close the door.

Dick was fully unprepared for the sight that met his eyes. It wasn’t nearly as derelict as it’s outward appearance suggested. Inside was a relatively dust free room with messy piles of anything and everything scattered all over.

There were piles and stashes of downy scraps of fabrics, well worn storybooks, strips of decorative paper, and all kinds of other odd bits and ends Dick didn’t have time to make out.

It didn’t take long for all his attention to be diverted to The small mound of blue mats intertwined with a fluffy gray blanket tucked away in a shady corner.

Dick blinked, stupefied. So Tim wanted the mats for his..hoard? Collection? 

Even so, the mound was weirdly shaped, it didn’t even seem to be structurally stable. He shifted the nearest mat to him slightly to the right. Flinching when it moved more than he’d expected. 

Dick stood as still as a corpse as he mustered up the will to lift the mat. 

Dick stumbled backwards when he uncovered Tim.   
  
Tiny, adorable, baby faced Tim nestled in the dead center of the ‘fort’. He was cuddling a donut plush comically larger than his torso.

Understanding dawned on Dick. So this was why Tim took the mats, but it left him with more questions than before. Aren’t beds more comfortable? Especially when it was Bruce’s fancy ass 2000 thread count mattresses imported from Egypt or something.

He sighed, mentally shoving aside all the questions to focus on Tim.

“Tim, buddy, why are you sleeping here?” Dick was almost reluctant to rock Tim side to side, unwilling to actually wake him up. God knows the kid needs rest.

Sadly ~~not really~~ , the only response Tim gave was to bat his arms weakly at Dick’s general direction, and then curl up even tighter into himself.

This exasperated Dick, it really did. Dick decisively ignored the voice in the back of his head that was at this point practically cooing.

This was Tim sleeping in an uncomfortable position instead of a bed. He should not be cooing. That is an inappropriate reaction. He should be mad. Yes. Be mad. C’mon brain, work.

..okay he can’t be mad. This is too cute for that.

Dick did the only think to do when faced with a situation like this. 

He carefully wormed his arms under Tim, lifting him up in a bridal carry. to which, Tim burrowed deeper into Dick’s chest cavity. 

It made Dick feel warm and fuzzy, and it was almost painful having to restrain himself from squeezing Tim tight, and squealing in joy.   
  
By this time, the drugs Alfred used had taken effect, and Dick could easily ignore the slight throbbing.

He carried Tim all the way to Tim’s room. It wasn’t a very long walk, 3 minutes tops.  
  
Dick carefully brought Tim’s fuzzy black blanket up to his chin and carefully tucked Tim in.

And just before he left, he leaned forwards and pressed a light kiss on Tim’s temple.

“I love you Timmy.” He whispered as he close the door. Looking fondly back one last time at Tim before he left with a new determination to bring a camera with him everywhere....

..and to stuff Tim with as much food as possible. He’s too light.


	2. ..what the fuck Tim. Featuring...Jason!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets injured. Naps in wall. Jason proceeds to have a mini heart attack.
> 
> Update: made a few spelling corrections. Just realized I wrote choked on *hair* and *stuff* as a rock. So..yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what it sounds like in the summary. Believe me. Hopefully kinda fluffy?
> 
> Also a Phineas and Ferb reference. Blink and you’ll miss it.

Tim slid into his apartment, drops of blood marking his trail.

He hobbled unsteadily to the bathroom, clutching at the open gash across his chest, all the while bemoaning the fact that he never got around to putting first aid kits in every room.

Tim took a moment to thank his past self for leaving the seat down. He used the bathroom door to steady himself and pushed himself towards the toilet.

Tim winced and a pained gasp escaped him when he set himself down on the closer lid.

He reached under the counter for the kit, hastily pried it open, and took out a small, sterile sewing kit.

Tim angled his head down uncomfortably to get a clear view of the gash stretching from just a bit above his navel to his collarbone so he could stitch it shut.  
  
It wasn’t too deep, small mercies he guessed.

Tim tried his best to focus, but the stitching still came out wonky. And shit, his hands were shaking.

This...might be worse than he’d thought. He internally sighed. No matter he’d get it checked out later, right now he wanted sleep.

Tim carefully put everything back into the kit. Not neatly, mind you, he just shoved them in. Except the needles. Those he dunked in the sink to be future Tim’s problem.

Tim’s exit was not quite graceful, but what his brothers don’t know, they can’t mock him about, and his legs wobbled as he forced himself to stumble walk to his room.

And when Tim did get himself on the damn bed. He could barely restrain himself from screaming as his stitches were stretched taut and slightly tore in his pursuit for comfort. Small splotches of blood decorated the sheets.

He couldn’t even lay down comfortably! What had he done to deserve this?

Tim nearly cried as he pulled himself up.

Slowly, carefully, he made his way towards the living room.

A few meters from the doorway, was a mahogany dresser, Tim pushed it aside, smiling weakly at the soothing roll of wooden wheels on marble.

Carved into the wall, was a small space. It was where he went to to be completely alone and undisturbed. And for someone his size, rather than being cramped, it was cozy.

Tim curled up facing the wall, with a pillow cushioning his back so his stitches wouldn’t be jostled too much and to absorb any extra blood that might seep out.   
  
Tim slept a dreamless sleep.

  
𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗼𝘄.....𝗝𝗔𝗦𝗢𝗡!!

  
Jason mumbled curses under his breath. There was a drug deal an hour away that needed busting, _Candace Flynn style. With added v͟͟͟͞͞͞i͟͟͟͞͞͞o͟͟͟͞͞͞l͟͟͟͞͞͞e͟͟͟͞͞͞n͟͟͟͞͞͞c͟͟͟͞͞͞e͟͟͟͞͞͞._

But whoever they were, their goons were really good at keeping their mouths shut. None of his men were able to get a clear lead on the location. 

..Fuck. As much as he hated it, he’ll probably need help from the bats.

Jason ran through a mental checklist.

N? ..no way in hell.  
  
Oracle? ..too loyal to N.

Bats? No thanks. He’d sooner ask the Joker.

...Red? 

Jason contemplated for a while. While he sure as hell didn’t hate Tim now that he was (mostly) free from the pit’s influence. He didn’t think Tim would be happy to see him even if Tim had said he didn’t hold anything against Jason. Even though Jason definitely deserved to be hated and more.

Which, Jason mused, is annoyingly strange. Considering the facts that Jason had tried to murder Tim multiple times, and constantly claimed Tim was unworthy for the mantle of robin when he’d proven time and again to be the best of them all. 

Even though Dick was the golden boy, Tim was undoubtedly the perfect soldier **and** son. 

But..it would probably take 5 minutes at most to see if Tim had any info. Surely that wouldn’t inconvenience Tim that much, especially now that they were...close? No. Kinda? Kinda close. And it’s not like Jason would hate spending time with Tim, he’s surprisingly awesome and sure as fuck can hold his own in a battle of wits.

Without realizing it, Jason had walked for about 10 minutes towards Tim’s apartment. He was only a few blocks away when....

“Ack!” Jason’s foot slammed on a raised curb. He definitely regretted not fortifying his boots with steel. “Fucker.” He spat out.   
  
Jason wriggled his toes painfully.

Wait.

The road looks functional.

..this is **not** crime alley. Jason froze. Then relaxed. Mentally criticizing himself, in a different sitch, that could’ve easily gotten him killed.

He recognized where he was.

He could even see Tim’s apartment, light from the upper level is easy to see, if a bit weak.  
  
Well, this works. Might as well roll with it.

Jason jogged all the way to the apartment, spare keys in hand. It would’ve been a more ridiculous sight had he been wearing his hood.

Jason let himself in.

Before stepping in, he took off his dirt caked shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. Sue him, he wasn’t that big an asshole, and Alfred raised him right. 

Jason walked straight to where Tim would probably be; his bedroom. He knew for a fact all his ‘work’ computers were there. 

Jason unceremoniously threw the door open. He hollered. “Timbers? You here?.”

No answer.

Jason frowned when he actually took in the room, the sheets were rumpled, and the only source of light was a dim desk lamp.

Jason’s hand brushed across the wall, feeling for a light switch. Not wanting to take his eyes off the room. He turned on the lights.

There were blood stains on the bed, still a bit wet.

The worry churning in his gut grew into a sizable lump of anxiety. But apart from the bed, there was nothing else to warrant it. So Jason squashed down the rising anxiety, choosing to write this off as Tim being careless, and his usual overworking self.

He pointedly ignored the voices at the back of his head saying, ‘this isn’t like Tim and you know it.’

Jason sighed, hopefully Tim’s just out on patrol and would be back soon.

Meanwhile... Jason sent Brock (oc henchman) a text, ‘no info, DON’T do anything stupid. We’ll try tomorrow.’

Because as much as he’d rather die than admit it, Tim was his favourite person. Even though Jason was maybe just a reluctant ally to Tim. He’d be damned if a drug deal to priority over his brother.

Besides it was only a day’s delay.

As he stalked to the living room to wait for Tim to return, he thought, ‘If there’s no sign of him in half an hour, he’ll alert Bats. Bats wouldn’t let Tim die, Tim’s his favourite, actually, he’s everyone’s favourite. 

(not like bats would let another robin die like he did anyway)

Jason shook his head, shrugging off lingering resentment.

He made a quick detour to the kitchen. If he was going to stay awhile, might as well get comfy.

Jason set the bottle of Red Bull he’d snagged from Tim’s hoard on the table. Tim’s entire fridge contained 30% energy drinks and 70% coffee. Creep. Lovable. But creep nonetheless.

Jason switched the light on.

..And what the fuck. Bile bubbled in the back of his throat. He’d just acknowledged Tim as his brother, figures the moment something good happens to him, life snatches it away. Painfully.

First robin, now his brother?

Jason drew his guns, green dotted his view. Jason’s body was tense and ready to bring hell to whoever touched a hair on his brother. Jason followed the trail of blood just starting to brown on the white carpet. 

....

.......well that was anticlimactic.

Jason blinked, stupefied, he was absolutely floored. Jason was torn between crying (manly-ly) and screaming hysterically at Tim, who was curled up on a pillow, blissfully unaware of Jason who’d sunk to his knees in relief. The position Tim was in should be extremely uncomfortable, but clearly Tim took after Dick more than he’d previously thought. 

Jason closed his eyes and exhaled. He’d worried for nothing. _He’d worried for nothing._

Suddenly, Jason choked on air. Fuck. He’d forgotten the blood.

Jason scanned Tim’s back, the only part turned towards him. He seemed entirely unharmed.

Tim abruptly turned over, and gave a pained whine. Jason took a shocked step back, enraptured by the red front of the shirt. The red was slowly spreading.  
  


Jason panicked. Fuck. He hastily lifted Tim up and hugged him to his chest as he carried Tim and plopped him on the couch.   
  


Tim, the asshole, stayed still for precisely 0.5 seconds, before he started to squirm and twist until he managed to latch on to Jason’s shoulders. All the while, Jason stop stiff as a rock. 

‘Fuckfuckfuckfuckwhattodoididnotthinkthisthrough.’

When Tim refused to let go, Jason awkwardly took Tim into his arms so Jason could sit, and carefully rearranged Tim on his lap. Tim tried to snuggle up to him, but regretfully, Jason had to push him a bit further away to strip off the bloody shirt. 

Jason gingerly peeled off the shirt, throwing it aside in favor of examining the torn skin underneath. Uninfected and new.

Then he moved on to the stitches.

..Christ on a crutch. A one year old could’ve drawn a straighter line.

Jason pinched Tim’s bony, bony rib in what a therapist would have called misplaced exasperation. Why was he so thin? Why would Bats let him out when he was this thin. Was Bats and N starving him or something? Tim didn’t react.

Jason fished out a sewing kit from his jacket’s front left pocket. He keeps it with him at all times because who knows when your brother is being an idiot.

He did a quick stitch job. Not so tight that it’d be hard to remove, but enough that it’d keep it closed. Jason was going to drag Tim to Alfred first thing come morning.

Jason threw the bloody kit away.   
  
Then he covered Tim with his jacket and pulled him to his chest.

That night both slept peacefully, one on top of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might re-update if I find some typos or want to improve Bc rn I just wanna sleep. Gd nite.


	3. Asking for ideas for Damian’s chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..I know Its been a while since my last update but pls I can’t think of anything if anyone has an idea of how Damian should find Tim and how he should react pls tell me.

Any suggestion is welcome pls leave it in the comments. Thx in advance for I am dumb and have no ideas:/

-sheepishly,

A really bad writer wishing you a good day

Edit: I misspelled day as say 


End file.
